


Dainty and pretty

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: The adventures of Edward Philbert’s childhood [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, Friendship, Gen, Historical Crossdressing, corsets, historical underwear, tight lacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: So I wrote this little one-shot (I think you would call it that) about Edward from my last fic, trying on some female underwear with his friend :)
Series: The adventures of Edward Philbert’s childhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104392
Kudos: 1





	Dainty and pretty

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little one-shot (I think you would call it that) about Edward from my last fic, trying on some female underwear with his friend :)

I remembered it clearly. The silk ribbon around my chest and waist and pretty lace between my thighs, that tingled every time I moved. 

I had sneaked into my sister, Dora’s room while she was out in the town (which she rarely did). I was only 15.  
I had quietly opened the drawer, I knew where it were, since I shared  
rooms with her as well as my other older sister. I had chosen a time for my plan such there would be no one in the house, except I. 

First the pretty shift was put on, it was not long but instead had lace at the bottom and neckline. Because of it’s length, whenever I moved my legs slightly shifted, such that my upper thighs and bum could be seen in the mirror. How pretty, I giggled to myself. I then put on drawers over which had a lot of lace. It had also been Frances’ pair until she grew out of them and Dora took over. They would probably last so that Fanny and Clare could get use out of them as well. Since they were hand me down, mother decided to invest more in them, since they would last a long time. 

I already felt so pretty, when a knock on the door was heard. Oh no. I recognized the knocking, it was my friend, Charles Hill. He knew I was home, so I couldn’t couldn’t just dismiss him.  
“Come in!” I said, and apparently he heard it, for the door opened and his voice was heard.  
“Where are you, Edward? I thought you wanted to hang out?”

“I’m- I’m- here!” I quickly grabbed a blanket and covered myself just as he entered.  
“What are hiding yourself for?”  
He laughed, walking closer to me.  
“Just eh- just-“ I stammered.  
He looked at me with a suspicious look, then at the open drawer and pulled the blanket down, laughing.

“Gosh darn it!” He exclaimed when he saw me.  
“You’re- you’re not so bad looking. Suits you, must say.” He nodded in approval at my lace covered, beetroot red body.  
“Thank you... “ I mumbled.  
“Say how about we instead enjoy ourselves in here. Could I try some of that clothes of you have in that drawer?”  
It honestly quite surprised me. Charles, a year older than me, usually seemed like the more masculine type. Not one to wear flimsy delicate lace and linen.

“Of course.. you’re welcome” he said, smiling shyly. He eagerly stripped himself, forcing me to look away and blushing even more. When he had put one of Dora’s shifts on, that barely covered his manhood, he smiled at me in such joy and giggled like a pretty little school girl. 

“Oh this is so wonderful, Edward!”  
I giggled back at him and found one of Frances’ drawers, I suspected that Dora’s would fit as much. He was even prettier than I with a pair. We then searched for stockings which were quite an easy task since apparently girls loved to have many different pairs. We found a lovely crimson red pair for Charles, and I put on a light blue pair.  
When we had done that, we stood in front of the mirror, hands on our waists and pondering. Something was missing and I think I knew just what.  
“Come Charles.” I grabbed his wrist and hurried into my parents room. We had a number of old corsets used by mother and Frances that Dora couldn’t fit and now waited for that maybe Fanny could use.  
They were in a bottom drawer and I bent down to search for it. Our drawers were split, and my bending down caused a giggle from Charles as my arse was exposed and on full display for him. I made sure to find two corsets as close to our measurements as possible and when that was accomplished, we got out quickly.  
I returned short of breath with Charles just behind me. He looked wonderfully excited, as soon as I put one on he joined in.  
“I think we’re supposed to lace them now.” I said.  
“You want me to help you?” He asked already making efforts towards lacing his own.  
“Um- I- yes, thank you.” I nodded shyly.  
He finished lacing his, now looking so dainty and fine. I couldn’t wait to look like him.  
At first he pulled, but it didn’t really feel like anything until, at a point, it began pushing and pulling my sides and I could feel, the little fat I had being pushed down to my hips. But he kept pulling. This was definitely not how I’d seen my sisters and mother do it. But I kept my mouth shut, I wanted to be pretty.  
When he stopped and tied the remaining ribbon around my waist, I felt much tinier. I turned around to see him inspecting me, until he found a pair of socks and stuffed them between my chest and the corset, making the proportions even more drastic.

I looked at myself in the mirror in happiness, with Charles besides me. I ran my hands over my body, as we stood there admiring ourselves. The drawers looked so gorgeous, spreading out like that with all the lace, and then my tight laced waist and full chest. Charles too. So dainty, we were so attractive.


End file.
